To love or Be loved
by Gengibre
Summary: /Underfell!AU/ Sans tenía una cosa clara: La vida en el Underground no era fácil en lo absoluto, mucho menos si debías soportar un hermano tan desgraciado como Papyrus, pero no era algo que fuese un problema ocasionado por algún torpe monstruo, lo veía como un castigo que él mismo se ató a la espalda. Debía pagar por sus pecados o, al menos, entender por qué vive en un buen rato.
1. Chapter 1

Welp.. Yo no quería, pero mi subconsciente me obligó y sí, ya sé, le estoy hablando a la nada - o nadie - porque a nadie de aquí le gusta el Fontcest... De Underfell, lo que es entendible, porque a todos les gusta el HoneyMustard, y si a ti no, pues... ¡Te amo!, pero planeo publicar esto hasta que alguien me diga algo como "bórralo, no es bueno", y como lo único que presentaré en los primeros capítulos tendrá más bien un contexto familiar... Supongo que está bien :v, porque luego entraré en terreno **huesudo** :'v

Advertencia: Futuro incesto, insinuación de abuso a menores, Gáster Fell! es un desgraciado, yaoi; relación MxM (o en este caso, esqueleto x esqueleto... :v no merezco vivir), improperios o palabras vulgares, la gran mayoría se odia y posible lemon a futuro. No decidido, no cuentes con ello. No lo habrá.

Pairing: UF!Sans x UF!Papyrus. Así es, para mí Papy es uke :v... Excepto US!Paps

Undertale (c) Toby Fox - Este hombre perfectamente sería un gran amigo de Alex H., el creador de Gravity Falls. Se me olvidó su apellido :'v -.

* * *

" - Sans, juega conmigo - ".

" - Tengo mucha hambre, Sans - ".

" - ¿Vas a salir a jugar con papá, otra vez? ¡¿Puedo ir?! - ".

" - ¿Por qué no puedo ir a jugar con papá también? ¡Parece divertido! - ".

" - ¡Juguemos a lo que juegas con papá, Sans! - ".

Sans. Sans. Sans. Sans. Sans. Sans. ¡Sans! ¡SANS!

La infantil voz de un niño se fue acrecentando conforme la mano brillante en rojo se deslizaba hacia arriba con un temblor nervioso, la respiración agitada del niño esqueleto se contraía con más presión y se desnivelaba desproporcionadamente junto a los gritos agónicos que liberaba su angustiada voz chillona, tan chillona como lo puede ser la inocente habla de un niño de ocho años que está suplicando hasta la afonía por ayuda, pero la única ayuda que necesita, o necesitaba cada vez que los desconocidos monstruos se acercaban a él mal intencionados palpando cada parte de su pequeño y débil cuerpo, era la protección incondicional que solía darle su hermano mayor.

La sinfonía acústica se perpetuó en toda la casa, clamando con desgarradores alaridos inocentes una disconforme respiración pesada que iluminaba en rojizo tenuemente como una lámpara de araña colgada en el sobresaliente del techo de madera. Los vientos fuertes del invierno eterno se adentraban a la gigantesca casa de troncos apostillados por órdenes durante su creación, la paga barata era debido a los desperfectos que tenía consigo el roto hogar en diferentes perspectivas de las partes y tejados, succionando más el fresco helado que retumbaba en los huesos ajenos.

Y su alma en forma de corazón fue encarcelada en el ya característico rojo de no sólo los monstruos del subsuelo, sino que además significaba algo que en sus pocos años de vida llegó a imaginar. Las luces de sus cuencas casi lloraban por salir, saltando como si fuesen ojos en estupefacción a lo que le atormentaba, y la bata del esqueleto en el suelo, quién lo sujetaba sin sujetar con un amenazador ojo resplandeciente en el rojo vivo más intenso, se mecía con suavidad en torno a las brisas que implantaban fuerza en su prendas para sacudirlas.

La confianza con la que se habían forjado esa hermandad lo cegó tantos años para nunca pasarle la idea de que su hermano podría envolverlo, a él, su único hermano, en el tan temido rojo que se alardeaba como uno de los mejores ataque de entre todos los monstruos con mayor AMOR. Sans deslizó su mano a la derecha con violencia y brusquedad, escuchando como un sonido sordo era el mejor método para comprobar la gravedad de la situación.

Contra la pared, pobre de ella, nada tenía que ver en la disputa, pero aún así el cuerpo de Papyrus chocó contra ella causándole un fatal golpe que mandó a volar varios pedazos de la madera, pero al estar reforzada no se rompió. Lástima que del niño no podemos decir lo mismo.

Lo volvió ha alzar, y a su parecer, los débiles e inútiles brazos de Papyrus se removían hacia su propia alma con intenciones de liberarse de esa opresión roja en su pequeño corazón, las lágrimas rojas, ignoraba si eran de la sangre o de sus propios y asquerosos fluidos corporales de bebé estúpido, se deslizaban de las cuencas a los pómulos, de los pómulos a la barbilla y de ahí se perdían en el colorido suéter con lana negra y roja que usaba el pequeño esqueleto.

El lindo regalo que le tejió Sans para Navidad.

El lindo regalo que simbolizó el ultimo estrago de su inocente ser consumido por las garras de dos monstruos.

La participación es lo importante. El espectador se lleva la mejor parte.

Gáster había decidido visitarlos, llevó ron y vino junto a un queso muy añejo, Sans lo rechazó, pero para papá eso fue el colmo. Los ojos rojos del científico real se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida cuando Sans colmó el séptimo vaso con la fuerte implicación del vino y el ron, su cabeza se sacudió hasta teñirse en un blanco más claro, si era posible, y lo único que vio a los pocos segundos de volver ha abrir sus ojos fue a un Papyrus inconsciente entre sus brazos, el cráneo del mismo recostado contra su pecho. El ceño del pequeño estaba fruncido en un pronunciado gesto de dolor, pero no emitía ningún ruido o señal que demostrara indicios contradictorios por despertar de su siesta.

Gáster seguía sonriendo con la misma maldad que él presenció cuando la fingida amabilidad que su padre le tuvo se desbordó de cómo debía ser, en una mano mecía el resto de vino que ambos bebieron durante la taciturna noche, y en la otra tenía una fotografía borrosa pero apreciable con detenimiento de lo ocurrido.

Sans alzó con cuidado a Papyrus, sosteniendo el dormitado cuerpo por la parte inferior de sus brazos. Sans se asustó al ver cómo estaba su hermano en su retaguardia, conteniendo un enorme grito de sorpresa. Sans lo acomodó en el sofá, cubrió con su bata la parte expuesta del menor, y olfateó el extraño olor que contenía la leche que su hermano bebió en lugar del vino, porque era un niño muy pequeño para consumir bebidas alcohólicas y papá fue muy generoso por ofrecerse a servirle.

Las carcajadas de su padre resonaron por todo el salón con un aire extasiado, los puntos rojos en las negras cuencas se agrandaron con fascinación mientras Sans revisaba la fotografía que le arrebató con temor.

Manchas negras, rojas y blancas eran las únicas que ahí se deslumbraban con terror, la ropa parecía invisible de la cintura para abajo y Gáster protagonizaba la gran mayoría del recuadro, Papy **durmió** como un bebé anoche. No escuchó ni sintió nada.

Pero Sans no tenía suficiente con eso. Ni con ese u otros recuerdos. El mocoso debía pagar por su lengua, debía aprender a callarse cuándo los adultos así lo dictaban.

" - Sans está ocupado, Paps... **Así que lo mejor será que cierres tu puta boca de mierda** , si no quieres que yo te la cierre a la fuerza - ".

Los débiles sollozos de Papyrus solo alimentaban más a la definición de monstruo que era en su interior, ¿de qué coño hablaba? Él no tenía ningún monstruo en su interior, él ya era el peor monstruo de todos, sin mencionar que esa era su bien conocida raza, la especie esqueleto solo le permitía tener mayor dominación ante todos. Solo le sumábamos a lo verdaderamente bestial que podía ser cuando los niños pequeños no callaban su puta boca.

Y el deseo lujurioso volvía a dar vida a su ojo tenaz.

Las ansias por despellejar al niño y volverlo polvo se elevaron tanto como su ataque, absorber un alma más a su larga lista de muertos tras su espalda, un espasmo recorrió su espinazo al pensarlo. La dulce alma de Papyrus valdría, ¿cuánto AMOR? Uno, dos, tres, cinco, ¿cincuenta puntos de experiencia? En el Underground, encontrar un alma así era un logro casi tan grande como los que el rey llevaba de sobra tras llevar ya siete bondadosas almas humanas encerradas.

Por lo general los niños ya estaban podridos incluso al nacer, si hay monstruos que los matan es por puro placer y comprobar qué tan poco suben de experiencia al pelear, pero uno como lo es su hermano era especial... Se aferró tanto a no permitirle salir sin compañía, cuidarle de desconocidos, metió tantas mentiras en su cabecita tonta como le convino, lo alejó de su padre para evitarle la tragedia inevitable, y le dio tanto _amor_ como ningún otro ser le dio a él.

¡Era cuestión de arremeter con un solo y único golpe! ¡Su esperanza era tan baja como su oportunidad de vivir! ¡Había una larga fisura que se comenzó ha abrir desde la parte superior de la cuenca derecha y terminaba abajo de la misma, manchándose con los lagrimales rojos del inocente niño estúpido! ¡Propiedad **marcada**! ¡cuánto regocijo se daría al matar a su hermano!

Espera... Un momento... ¿Qué mierdas acababa de pensar?

Sus cuencas se expandieron, borrando la expresión de fruición que segundos atrás decoraba su rostro, de improvisto liberó a Papyrus del encierro en el corazón rojo, no sin antes colocarlo lo más suavemente que pudiese en el suelo. En cuanto sintió la húmeda alfombra cosquillear con su cráneo, Papyrus se enroscó como pudo en sí, abrazándose como hubiese deseado serlo, como quiere serlo, dándose calor como podía a pesar del frío que se colaba por las ventanas abiertas tras la "pelea", entre comillas.

Porque esa injusticia no merecía llamarse pelea, no cuando tú eres un nivel tan bajo, ni siquiera alcanzando el nivel, y se te somete a la fuerza para enfrentarte contra alguien que ya ha matado lo suficiente para estar en un nivel tan alto que podría considerarse juego sádico lo que te hace.

Papyrus intentó no girarse para voltear a ver a Sans, intentó por todo lo que sus pocas fuerzas podían concentrarse más en el dolor que la fisura en su cráneo le provocaba que el palpitar en su alma. No importaba el dolor en ambas partes, importaba pensar en otra razón para que su hermano le hiciera eso. Entonces, sin prestar tanta atención al intenso dolor en ambos sentidos, se paró como pudo del suelo, encarando con lentitud a su hermano mayor, cojeando hasta llegar al tipo más genial que conoció, el que juró nunca hacerle daño y siempre estar con él, en las buenas y malas, defenderlo de cualquier monstruo que intentare tocarlo.

- **"En este mundo es amar o ser amado."** \- Su alma dio un vuelco tan grande que contuvo un gruñido fúrico en consecuencia.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento que crecía en su corazón, como si intentase adherirse a él para parar el dolor que corría por la adrenalina de su sangre? Un escudo pequeño se formó en su boca cuando miró a Sans, era una bola que se atoraba en su inexistente garganta obstruyendo el paso a las preguntas por las que imploraba una respuesta honesta, el esqueleto de bata estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas controlando los rastros lagrimales que salían de sus cuencas, líneas rojas chiquitas que gritaban "lo siento" a todo lo que daban, los puntos rojos dentro de ellas ascendieron pavorosos en busca de la mirada de su hermano menor. Se obligó a dar una sonrisa despreocupada a Papyrus, como si le dijese con ella que todo estaría bien y que aquel encuentro salvaje solo fue un accidente, pero la expresión que le devolvió decía tanto como lo fue la única frase que dijo.

\- Te odio.

Más honesto no pudo ser. La fría hilera de dientes en línea recta en lugar de su natural sonrisa feliz correspondía con sus palabras, el brillo en las grandes cuencas de sus ojos, aquellas chispas vivaces que le fascinaba ver, se habían difuminado por completo del interior dejando una inhóspita cueva con una gran grieta amenazando con infectarse de no ser tratada a tiempo.

Papyrus se alejó lentamente con el mismo paso descompasado en su caminar al compás que su respiración se normalizaba, las gotas de sangre que derramaba a su paso dejaban un lindo camino de chispas rojas para no extraviarse, Sans dedujo que su hermano se dirigió al baño para posiblemente limpiarse y desinfectar aquella marca en su bello cráneo.

Papyrus siempre ha sido independiente, la responsabilidad de sus actos con él solo eran por el temor de que algún monstruo llegase a hacerle daño al pequeño de sus cuencas.

¿Por qué esa inevitable sonrisa al pensar en ello? ¿Por qué esa gran sensación de mierda colgando de sus **omóplatos**? Porque es hilarante, él fue quién le hizo mucho daño a Paps, pero el dolor que siente es quizá incluso más grande del que su hermano debe sentir justo ahora.

No. Definitivamente es un monstruo.

\- a... Aún... ¿Aún quieres mostrarme ese puzzle? - Preguntó a la nada en la helada sala de la casa con la voz tan temblorosa como los gritos por el ardor del desinfectante que emitía Papyrus desde el baño.

Reposando en el suelo dentro de una gran mancha roja, un rompecabezas desecho con piezas faltantes rompía la simetría en el piso. Con desgano fue tomando pieza a pieza, armando el bien intencionado juego de habilidad básico que su hermano había hecho especialmente para él. Juegos así, desde siempre habían estado formados por imágenes para reconstruirlas o destruirlas, en el puesto obstinado a volverlo a realizar durante el aburrimiento consumiendo con lentitud un cuerpo, lo hacía así entonces, desenmarañando el misterio y acomodando las piezas hasta dar vida a la imagen dentro del cuadro roto.

La fiesta de Navidad siempre fue uno de los mejores recuerdos que Paps albergaba en su memoria, a pesar de que durante la mañana de abrir los regalos estaba tan confundido por el dolor punzante en su parte trasera y la incomodidad al intentar sentarse - se cayó de la silla, de ahí el dolor, por supuesto que sí, o eso fue lo que su hermano le contó -, esa sonrisa inquebrantable como el hierro más irrompible, y los **piquetes** que los bichos le dieron por la noche en algunas vértebras de su columna punzaban teñidas en morado por la inflamación.

La cámara fue el único portal con el que la imagen de Papyrus abrazando entusiasta a Sans al desenvolver el primero de varios regalos que Santa le trajo no abandonó los difusos recuerdos de Paps ese día, revelada tras completar y acomodar todas las piezas en su lugar.

Ahora bien, ya no tenía por qué seguir ocultándose esa hipócrita **frase** día tras día, ¿verdad?

* * *

N/F: Debería arder en el infierno, pero como en mi país hace calor ese debería ser un avance. Una vez más, repito, sé que nadie lo lee, pero, por si hay alguien, no habrá Fontcest de golpe, quiero tomarme mi tiempo para narrar y enredar (¿dije enredar? Ah) una trama para el universo de Underfell. Aquí la gran mayoría, a excepción de Frisk y Flowey, son malos... Tal vez Chara. Me basé en un cómic que vi por Tumblr y en un fAnFic que leí en AO3, lo que es al menos los primeros renglones - y creo que ni eso -, así que solo lo aclaro por si llegan a surgir problemas.

:)... Me voy.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Segundo capítulo!... No sé por qué lo celebro, yo tenía planeado subirlo el Martes, ¡el Martes, maldición! Pero fue por dos razones que no pude; uno, es verdad lo que dicen; la inspiración es una desgraciada que viene cuando le conviene - como mi gato, que llega cuando sabe que hay comida :v -, y dos, si tenía las ideas, no conseguía pensar en una manera de acomodarlo, es más, yo aquí quería escribir las cosas de diferente manera, ponerle más, pero Biscocho - Así se llama mi gato, así se llamara mi musa :v - no me lo permitió. Y eso, que a mí el tiempo me sobra.

Ah, pero ya quiero verme en temporada de proyectos. Voy a llorar deseando más tiempo libre.

Advertencias: Ya han sido mencionadas, aquí el intervalo aún no cambia.

* * *

Era normal en una relación de hermanos que ambos se digan "te odio".

Eran una expresión vacía, sin ningún alpiste de volverse realidad y prometidos al viento que rápidamente se olvidan, era una situación que cualquier relación fraternal podría vivir inconscientemente, entonces, muchas cosas podían llevar a esta simple frase aún con las más cotidianas rutinas.

Jugar un juego y hacer trampa, o que al menos así le parezca a uno; tomar un juguete que le pertenece al hermano y no devolverlo; acusarlo con papá - o mamá - por alguna travesura; o calumniarlo y hacer que lo castiguen injustamente, ya fuese por venganza o simple diversión.

Pero para Sans esto era más que eso, porque primeramente estaba el factor más importante; Papyrus nunca le había dicho "te odio" o alguna frase cercana a ese sentimiento de repulsión, a excepción de aquel día, en ningún momento. Estaba de más decir que incluso esos días donde Sans llegaba a tratar con cierto recelo algunas cosas sin darle importancia al menor, Papyrus igual le sonreía y entendía que estaba ocupado. Y, estaba el hecho de que si ese era el primero de muchos "te odio" futuros, la sórdida atención glaciar que le imponía su hermano era tan menguante como sus escasas sonrisas. Es decir, su hermano se había infundado tanto en una independencia de él que ya ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra para cualquier mínima acción.

Sans casi podía jurar que esas sonrisas eran imaginaciones suyas, recuerdos nubosos de las que solía tener Papyrus con él, porque desviara los puntos rojos dentro de sus cuencas donde fuese que su hermano reposaba o estaba, Paps no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción: tan solo esa firme línea marcando la unión entre sus dientes cerrados, las cuencas de los ojos sin ningún arco señalando enojo o aburrimiento; constante y ansiosa indiferencia que lo desquiciaba del todo.

Pero lo dejaba pasar. Él tampoco uso el término feliz o alegre cuando adoptó conciencia de las cosas que solía hacerle Gáster, el escozor de cada **revisión** trastabillando con sus emociones para obligarle a llevar una relación profesional le obligaron a permanecer junto a él por sobre todas las situaciones que sobrellevaron. Cuando uno se acostumbra, las demás emociones se dejan de lado, tarde o temprano a Papyrus se le pasaría esa mini rabieta y entendería que las cosas **ocurren por una razón.**

Sans también estaba enojado con él, pero no por eso dejaría de hablarle sólo por comportarse como un niño malcriado que tuvo un pequeño error y no quiere aceptarlo.

Toda la **culpa** es de Papyrus.

\- Hey, Paps... ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar? - Preguntó Sans con su tono despreocupado. Al entrar a la cocina lo primero que notó fue como el niño ya estaba sentado en una silla del comedor. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y mantenía el cráneo reposando sobre sus brazos cubiertos por el suéter recien lavado, Sans agitó el cereal de los MTT'os enfrente de Papyrus, sabiendo de sobra cuánto le encantaba ese cereal a su hermano.

Recordó cuando Papyrus le señaló la caja más brillante de la repisa con entusiasmo, la primera vez que lo vieron en el supermercado destacó entre todas por estar en lo más alto y un rayo del reflector dándole la luz por completo, el precio era excesivamente alto y Sans no contaba con el dinero suficiente para comprarlo.

No era que fuesen de bajos recursos o algo así, era uno de los mejores científicos reales de todo el reino, por el maldito rey, y podía costearse una mansión, si así le daba la gana, además de los depósitos mensuales que le dejaba Gáster para la manutención al ser ambos menores de edad, pero prefería guardar el dinero y utilizarlo para lo que fuese necesario, por ello lo guardaba todo en una pequeña caja fuerte que tenía en una habitación secreta de la casa.

Pero la cuestión se basó en que ese día solo había sacado la cantidad para comprar la despensa y un encargo seleccionado por Gáster, ¡no un cereal, que costaba lo mismo que uno de esos malditos filetes con forma rectangular!

Ni siquiera el mal pagado empleado con orejas caídas tenía comentarios al respecto de los dos productos. Los veía con repulsión, fácilmente era palpable cierta envidia reflejada en esos rojos ojos adormilados.

" - ¿Realmente quieres el cereal, no? -" Paps asintió enérgico, casi saltando sobre su lugar con la caja entre las manos y una ensanchada sonrisa sosteniéndose de sus pómulos. " -, de acuerdo, mételo al carrito."

Paps asintió, y mientras no lo veía, del carrito sacó unas medianas cajas de cartón con un extraño logotipo en la cara trasera, el contenido de aquellas tres cajas era tan importante que el mismísimo Gáster le había pedido específicamente que las llevara a la próxima prueba de la máquina. Aseguró que eran necesarias, que por ellas en esa ocasión no le pediría la **renta** para mantener a Paps feliz y se dedicarían únicamente a trabajar. Tragó una gruesa formación de nerviosismo dentro de su tráquea, disfrazando todo ese pavor que creció en su interior junto a los lastimosos ritmos en su alma por una sonrisa cómplice y amable con Paps.

Sintió el cambio brusco en su alma cuando lo hizo. El reflejo despreocupado y animado que obtuvo fue una auténtica felicidad, una recompensa incomparable que tiñó de un leve rojo sus pómulos forzados. Lo relajó unos minutos y pensó que sería por el estrés que le diagnosticaba su futuro. Era como si su hermano fuese una medicina para el peor de los males, la apertura en su dentadura que le dejó como advertencia su padre por la falta del recurso valió cada mísero embiste si rememoraba que, al volver a casa, un pequeño ángel lo estaría esperando en el sofá de la sala.

Se sentía un poco mejor después de ello, a pesar de que Gáster realmente se enojó con él como nunca.

Pero ahora, ya ni siquiera tenía eso.

La contestación se basó en un simple meneo negativo de cráneo. Papyrus negó rotundamente, sin levantar la vista de entre ese cálido hogar que le ofrecían sus brazos en el suéter, y continuó dormitando con tranquilidad en el nido de su propia comodidad. Es un avance, pensó Sans mientras volvía a depositar la caja en su estantería. Se aseguró de que aún era lo suficientemente temprano como para ir a trabajar, la hoja del calendario dividido en época de invierno - una época que, de todas formas, forma un eterno ciclo en su vida - estaba junto al reloj hecho de pequeños huesos de un pájaro, había sido un sujeto de pruebas en el laboratorio, algo que probaron acerca de exponer cuerpos sólidos a fuentes calientes para asegurarse de que aparatos como el Core no eran peligrosos o dañinos ante los monstruos - las observaciones del experimento eran infundadas y el pájaro mostró el resultado de la primera de muchas pruebas -, y la hora marcada se leía como más allá del alba, pero el calendario bajaba su guardia marcando el día como el primero del fin de semana.

Le encantaba ese día; no tenía nada que hacer, la casa usualmente estaba limpia porque Papyrus se la pasaba limpiando y lavando en su tiempo libre. Al menos entre semana, afortunadamente la primera vez, y espera que la última, que discutieron fue un después de que Paps haya limpiado toda la casa, lo más probable es que la próxima vez que se ensucie tenga que ser él el que tome la escoba y la pala quita nieve.

No han pasado ni cinco minutos de su intento de acercamiento, que vuelve a sentarse enfrente de su hermano, con un plato lleno de huevos revueltos y salchichas cortadas en trozos. Desliza de entre sus ágiles dedos huesudos una botella que con anterioridad estuvo en el refrigerador, la fría mostaza es una de las pocas cosas que le fascinan en su esplendor, no como el ketchup, esa porqueriza sabe horrible, prefería algo más picante y condimentado que una sustancia roja atiborrada de vinagre.

Era el color. En el fondo lo sabía, pensar en la ilusión de mancharse la boca con esa sustancia, cómo podría ser comparada... Era horrible, suficiente tenía con sus estadísticas recordándole cada AMOR incrementado.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, bro? - El entusiasmo vibró de su boca junto al bocado de salchicha picada que consumió con esmero, agregó algo más de mostaza a su comida y continuó hablando. -, soy todo tuyo estos dos días.

La contradicción en la tortuosa sublevación de su cráneo preocupó a Sans, Papyrus se dignó a alzar su mirada para posiblemente dirigirle unas palabras, esperaba encontrarse con una tierna sonrisa conjuntando todos los dientes, diciendo algo como "¡¿en verdad?! ¡Vamos!", pero solo consiguió ver las líneas inexpresivas que formaban su boca y ojos adormilados, respectivamente. Sin embargo, la proporcionalidad que desde nacer lo había hecho tener un bello cráneo se perdía al repasar por el lado de su cuenca derecha la gran grieta semejante a la de la pared. La oscuridad apocada con un opaco tono rojo se regocijaba en su exhibicionismo mientras se perdía en su desconcierto, capturando toda la atención de Sans el juzgar el resultado de su mal acción y el inútil esfuerzo de su hermano por intentar borrarla.

No debía mirarlo, si lo hacía le estaría dando a entender a Paps de lo apreciable que era esa distinguible fisura en su rostro, pero sus cuencas lo traicionaron y terminó viendo fijamente ese curvilíneo rastro de su inmortal error. La pequeña grieta que da paso a la descarrilada hilera en curvas forma una expresión temerosa, el simple gesto de mover su mano es suficiente para que el niño eche la silla para atrás, la grieta parece temblar en un retumbo mientras sus patas se deslizan forzosas contra el suelo y la expresión cambió, por fin entonces, a la de un ceño fruncido que no veía desde el día anterior de los eventos y se alzó con espontaneidad de la silla de madera, se oyó el chasquido del objeto chocando contra el piso y los pasos de la suela de los zapatos de Papyrus resonando hasta subir a su dormitorio.

Copió la misma acción, corriendo hasta las escaleras con la intención de enmendar su equivocación, pero la voz desde la cima de los escalones lo detuvo antes de dar el primer paso en el renglón alto.

\- No des un solo paso más. - Dijo Papyrus, para cuando Sans inclinó su vértebra hacia arriba para contemplarlo su hermano ya estaba frente a él.

\- Vamos, bro, solo, uh... Quiero... - Pensó una excusa, una coartada para librarse de ese calcinado ambiente caliente, en comparación al exterior de la casa estaba hecho un carbón. -, quiero hablar, lamento mucho lo que te pasó... No fue mi intención.

\- ¡Mentiroso!

Sans se desconcertó. Sans pensó que su hermano aceptaría su disculpa y todo volvería a la normalidad, no que sería llamado mentiroso. Él nunca le mentiría a Papyrus, primero perdía la cabeza a que eso ocurriera.

\- No te estoy mintiendo - Subió con lentitud los escalones, parsimonioso era el sonido de sus pantuflas deslizándose suavemente ante el suelo tapizado. - Digo la verdad, lo siento mucho, Paps.

El inesperado alumbrar de su ojo destellando en un rojo intenso borró cualquier indicio de felicidad en la enmendación. El ojo de Papyrus comenzó a parpadear casi con tanta fuerza como lo hace el suyo, no era un fuerte destello como para invocar los Gáster Blasters, pero si lo suficiente para aparecer con magia una considerable cantidad de huesos, lo sintió así la primera vez que aquello le ocurrió.

Magia que así moldeó. Debajo de él un montón de huesos de variados tamaños dieron auge en salir del oscurecido suelo a sus pies, ¿en qué momento Papyrus inició esa pelea? Más importante aún, ¿cómo diablos sabía Papyrus cómo iniciar una?

No tuvo tiempo a entablar un interrogante cuando repentinamente tuvo que esquivar un gran hueso saliendo en el punto donde estuvo parado, activó sin ninguna opción su ojo y se forzó a levantarse por sí mismo para evitar más problemas como aquel. El niño esqueleto no pareció contento con eso, pero aún así su expresión de enfado permaneció más tiempo.

Papyrus lo **perdonó**... Pero de la batalla.

Entonces, volvió a su fija expresión neutral, pasándolo de largo.

\- Me da igual. - Dijo, tomando su bufanda roja del buró junto al sofá, abrió la puerta de roble una vez bajó de las escaleras hasta el primer piso y volteó a verlo. El punto rojo dentro de la cuenca con ese nuevo brillo dictando venganza, revancha y fijación. - Voy a Waterfall, veré a Undyne. Si me sigues... Te **mataré**.

Una obstrucción se alojó en su tráquea, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose de un azote le dio luz azul para las lágrimas corrieran por sus pómulos hasta llegar en picada a su camisa negra de la pijama. Una voz a sus omóplatos resonó en la destrozada habitación, era tan conocida que le pareció irreal. Era la suya, que continuaba desde las noches anteriores mofándose, burlándose y riéndose de él y repitiéndole su grave error con una irreconocible voz que se distorsiona por cada palabra que pronuncia entre esos muertos dientes

\- ¡Torpe! ¡Débil! ¡Por qué no vas con papi, al menos él te dirá que sí eres bueno para algo! - Seco y rancio, como una persona que te juzga por tus pecados, los hoyos en el piso del salón son los ojos del mismísimo ente lleno de Determinación, tratado con injusticia.

\- Para... Por favor.

\- ¡Espero que estés feliz, acabas de condenarte nuevamente, comediante inútil!

\- ¡Te he dicho que pares!

Pero al voltear solo está él. No hay nada que no pueda ser utilizado en su contra, la voz sigue creciendo por su espalda y se adhiere ahí, espera hasta el próximo encuentro con el que pueda continuar burlándose de su irreversible culpa. Porque el lastimar a su hermano no es el único pecado por el que debe pagar, aquello solo sirvió para darle vida al montón de polvo entre sus manos.

...

Undyne cayó nuevamente al suelo. Su cuerpo entero estaba lleno con moretones, las partes que no eran cubiertas por la ropa y vendajes de encuentros anteriores revelaban una serie de cicatrices, viejas y recientes, pequeñas y grandes, algunas abiertas otras como raspones. Tenía el labio partido y un posible diente a nada de romperse si se arremetía otro golpe, pero aún con ello limpió el rastro de sangre que se escapaba, revolvió en su boca la saliva necesaria, y escupió la gota de fluidos rojos y bucales junto al pedazo de diente perdido al suelo del campo de entrenamiento.

Su sombra estaba encorvada como ella misma, respirando con pesadez mientras la sonrisa burlona se esforzaba por una reemplazarlo con un cansancio notable aflorando de su piel.

Las once en punto de mañana y aún no llevaba ni dos horas peleando contra Papyrus, que entendía perfectamente el significado de cansancio y rendición gritando por cada escama en su cuerpo. Un golpe crítico más y sería hecha polvo, literalmente.

\- ¡¿Es eso todo lo que tienes, eh, mocoso?! - Gritó a reto, tratando de levantar sobre su cabeza una lanza, amenazando con lanzarla si el contrincante daba un paso más, pero era difícil puesto que sus extremidades hacía rato habían comenzado a dolerle por el sobres esfuerzo.

\- ... - El alto esqueleto meneó la cabeza a un lado, negando con una plasmada antipatía. Repentinamente, cerró su mano en un puño, y el rojo corazón de Undyne quedó absuelto en un tenue brillo más fuerte que el mismo color.

Pataleó con fuerzas intentado soltarse de aquel ataque tan fullero, ¡pendejo, tramposo!, arrojó la lanza azul sin importarle si dar o no contra el objetivo, ¡hasta una distracción para que desviase las cuencas era util!. Falló, por supuesto, porque el ataque impactó contra una barrera de huesos antes de acercarse siquiera al originario de la trampa.

\- ¡Acábame de una vez, imbécil, y podrás ser el estúpido líder de la maldita guardia real! - Rugió con fuerzo, colgando todavía de la habilidad que imponía el esqueleto más grande en ella.

\- Si hago eso... Ya no tendré a mi maniquí personal para golpear.

Antes de lanzar más imperios y maldiciones a su nombre, Papyrus la soltó de golpe. Undyne tuvo suerte de tener los reflejos lo suficientemente agudos para recordarle que, una vez la alzó en el encierro, Papyrus hizo emerger del suelo unos huesos picudos que fácilmente pudieron atravesarla por completo. Hizo una pirueta y acabó pisando el suave suelo duro.

\- Bastante arrogante, ¿no lo crees, patán? - Preguntó retóricamente, sentándose sobre un tronco en el suelo como descanso del duro entrenamiento.

\- Hago lo que se me ordena. Además, la nerd de cuatro ojos me pidió que no te matara. - Papyrus igualmente se sentó, secando unas cuantas gotas de sudor pasándose el brazo contra la frente, Undyne así lo hizo también, solo que ella estaba aún más exhausta. Se permitió adoptar una posición de descanso mientras la residente de Waterfall seguía moviendo sus labios en cosas sin importancia.

\- Te amenazó, querrás decir. - Eso sí tenía importancia, a lo que contestó.

\- El punto, es que al final quién verdaderamente necesitaría el funeral sería ella, si lo intentaba. - Respondió nuevamente, sonando tan natural como se podría si te hacían la pregunta "¿de qué color deben ser las flores de Alphys en su funeral? Yo digo que rojas" .

Practicaban en Waterfall por el adecuado ambiente. El aire se ponía pesado conforme iban desgastando sus músculos al estirarlos y ejercitarlos, perfecto para moldearse y sobrevivir en toda situación de alta presión.

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, Undyne echó la cabeza para atrás y recordó las palabras de Papyrus en su última parafernalia. La charla se acabó, pero el eco sonante permaneció. Unas leves campanadas desde el reino fueron acuerdo al eco de la palabra funeral.

El calor. El maldito calor.

Con él, vino un pequeño recuerdo desde antes que ambos se sometieran a afilar sus dientes mutuamente con un escalpelo, la intimidación era algo clave si querían formar parte de la guardia real e imponer temor a cada paso que daban, había dicho Asgore cuando llegaron cerca del trono por sus sobresalientes habilidades y AMOR extraordinario. Alphys siendo nombrada como la encargada del laboratorio real, por extraño que pareciera corrió el rumor de un pleito entre dos científicos peleando por el cargo de científico real, pero nunca le dio importancia. Para ella, Alphys era mucho mejor que el antiguo encargado creador del Core, más sádica y malvada. ¡Perfecta para el puesto!, que al final conservó, claro que sí.

\- Oye... ¿Cómo te sentiste al matar a tu padre? - Preguntó Undyne desviando sus afilados ojos rojos ante el perfil visible de Papyrus, inclinada sobre el tronco era la única perspectiva visible que tenía del alto esqueleto.

Y pensar que el último recuerdo que tenía de él era el de un inocente niño al que si le decías "si te tiras a ese pozo, se te concederá un deseo", fácilmente lo creería y lo haría. Incluso, te perdonaría por esa estupidez que a sus ojos lucía verdadero.

\- Con el tiempo, te acostumbras.

* * *

N/T: A quién lea, ¿se ha notado? ¿Lo has notado? ¿No? Pues no te preocupes, dentro de poco empieza lo ¡Hard!, tal vez no en el siguiente, ni el próximo a ese, pero pronto~

Me da la gana de hacer un Frisk x Chara... O un US!Paps x XXX (censuré el nombre, porque si lo digo estoy segura que me linchan), lo voy a hacer.

Undertale pertenece al grandioso Toby Fox, o como diría Mettaton; "¿Toby Fox? No sé que es eso, pero suena sexy~", y sí. Esto debería ir arriba :u

Me voy... :)


End file.
